


Sunset

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired in DC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

How many times, I think from the doorway, have I come across him in exactly that pose? Propped up in bed, with his pillows-and mine-stuffed behind him, lost in a book? Mug curled up there in the bed beside him? Hundreds, or so it seems. This was not the scenario either of us ever envisioned, him retiring first.

It was a seemingly innocuous planet, with simple folk. Who were in the throes of a raging rheumatic fever-like epidemic. And Daniel had of course been Earth’s first victim. I’ll never forget that middle-of-the-night phone call, Hank’s voice weary when he informed me of what had happened, how Daniel had been carried home gravely ill, how Dr. Lam didn’t think he’d live to see the sun rise again. I was on a plane home within the hour to find Carter and Teal’c hovering at his bedside, imploring him to hang on, just hang on, because Jack was coming.

He’d been weakened by the fever, Lam said. I knew it couldn’t be true; he’d never been weak, his strength had always been the biggest part of him. That and his courage. That courage pulled him through, lasted him through the night and the long ones to come. Then came the news that he would live but that his heart was damaged, irreparably damaged. My beautiful, vibrant Daniel would never cross the gate again.

Which leads us here, to my house in DC. While I’m going out and fighting the good fight, on most days, he stays home, doing occasional translations long distance for the SGC and brightening my life immeasurably. 

And it’s not just my life. He’s become a neighborhood favorite here in Georgetown. I brought him out here to look over this brownstone for his approval. I loved the old house right away; Daniel teasingly swore it was the fact that it held a tiny, old-fashioned elevator that sold me on it. It actually comes in handy, now, because on days when he’s not up to par, he can still make his way up to the third floor where his piano is.

Getting it into the house was a blast. It took a crane, the temporary removal of a set of French doors and a stop-traffic permit to get it in. Now when the weather’s nice, he opens those French doors and lets the neighbors hear him practice.

It was actually the back yard that caught my attention. Mostly porch and patio, it is relatively maintenance free. I’m way past wanting to spend my weekends mowing and trimming and Daniel simply can’t. There are two tiny green spaces out front where Daniel can putter in the flowers and not wear himself out.

He looks much the same as he always did. There might be a few lines on the face, some gray in the hair and the glasses have the subtle gradient that bespeaks of bifocals, but he still turns heads every time we go out. 

With that thought in mind, I cross over to kneel on the bed and kiss his cheek. His smile is vivid and immediate. “Jack, I didn’t hear you come in.” He instantly lays the book aside, slips his glasses off, gives me all of his attention. “Have you eaten?”

I still him with my hand. “Grabbed a sandwich at my desk. I’m good.” Mug leaps off the bed to accommodate me as I settle in facing him, stroke my finger down his cheek. “How about you?”

“Oh, I figured out that tablet from 487 and spoke to Sam about it.” We have a secure line to the SGC so he can work and talk freely. “She thinks I should come out there and…”

I hush him with a finger on his lip. “No. You know what Dr. Baxter said. Absolutely no trips until that cold clears up.” If his illnesses shook me before, everything terrifies me now. A cold, a fever, hell, if he sneezes, my heart races for fear of what it may do to his.

“Jack, it wouldn’t be a commercial flight, you know the Air Force would send a jet for me. I could rest the whole way.”

“That’s not it, and you know it. The altitude would affect your breathing.” Not to mention the fact that there aren’t many cardiologists at thirty thousand feet. “After Baxter sees you on Tuesday, we can talk again.” I kiss his pouting face. “Come on, you know I’m right.” I try to coax the smile back to his face. “Carter and Mitchell can fly here for the weekend, how’s that?” 

I’m not entirely sure that any of them have forgiven me for spiriting Daniel away from them. But there are some world-class cardiologists here in DC; hell, the President set him up with his own heart doc. 

A reluctant smile leaps across his face; he doesn’t like to let me win too easily. “I suppose I could handle that. We could show them the cherry blossoms.”

“Now that sounds like a plan.” I give him another quick kiss. “I’m gonna take a shower. I expect to find my pillows where they belong when I get back. Or you’ll be sorry.”

“I’m quivering in my, I started to say boots but I’m not wearing any,” his eyes light up in mischief. “And saying you’re quivering in your jammies just doesn’t sound the same, does it?”

“Not really,” I toss over my shoulder as I walk into the bathroom. A newly acquired habit, I leave the bathroom door open so I can hear him as I strip and shower. The television is muted by the running water, he’s decided to watch the news while he waits for me. I take my usual quick shower and am back in minutes. I climb in and make great show of plumping the pillows that have returned to my side of our huge bed. “Got you trained.”

He hands me the remote with a quirk of those brows. “I just like to let you think that, keeps you off balance.”

I flip the TV off and send the remote skittering across the nightstand before rolling him into my arms. “Hi, there.” I look down gravely into those blue eyes staring up at me.

“Hi, yourself.”

Dr. Baxter and I had a long, frank discussion about Daniel’s extra-curricular activities. I was up front with him about our relationship, voiced my deep concern about his heart and my libido. Dr. Baxter assured me that normal activities were no threat to him. Exercise was acceptable, even advisable. Yes, he could walk and even jog lightly, although running a marathon was out. Hiking was alright, but he shouldn’t try to scale Everest. 

So every morning that I don’t have to go in early, we take a walk through the neighborhood, down to a local park, where we turn Mug loose. I liberated the mutt from a local pound not long after Daniel moved to DC; I laid a guilt trip on him that he didn’t buy in the least. He knows I didn’t do it to save the dog’s life because he was in no danger of being put down, but because I didn’t want Daniel to be alone through the day. Mug absolutely adores Daniel, follows him everywhere, abandons me as soon as Daniel enters the room. 

We make slow, sweet love and afterwards, I pillow my head on his chest. “I’m fine, Jack.” His hands are determined to make my damp hair stand up. 

I lie there for a few more minutes, knowing I’m not fooling either one of us, just listening to his heart slow to a steady beat under me. “Daniel, do you ever…?”

“Regret it?” He murmurs softly.

“Yeah.” I raise my head to look into his eyes.

“It led me here, with you. I’m happy, Jack, for the first time in a very long time, I know what that word means. So, why waste time regretting things you can’t change?”

The one thing I do bitterly regret was that his health meant that his retirement had to be done quietly without any fanfare. I so wanted him to have a huge send-off so he could know what he had meant to the program. Repressing a sigh, I lean up to kiss his inviting mouth before rolling over. “Why indeed? Lights out?”

“Please.” He makes sure his glasses are right where he can find them in the morning. I hear the unmistakable sound of Mug’s paws as he bounces up the steps. Thank God for doggie doors, Mug can take himself out when he needs to. “Ready for bed, Mug?”

He yips softly before settling in to the basket on Daniel’s side of the bed. “How does he know when we’re ready to turn the lights out?” I grumble good-naturedly as I flip the light out. I know in the morning as soon as I get up, he’s gonna leap up on the bed and take my place next to Daniel. “Love you, Daniel.”

He snuggles into my back. “Love you, too.”


End file.
